


吃醋

by sxhshuduxudhw



Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Sexual Transformation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxhshuduxudhw/pseuds/sxhshuduxudhw
Summary: 没头没尾的女同性恋文学很流水账，很难看
Relationships: Hidari Shoutarou/Philip
Kudos: 1





	吃醋

“侦探这个职业好是好啦……但是翔子，委托人们对你动手动脚的你也应该自觉点。”

“呃？会吗，我好像并没有在意到这个。再说了，委托人也是很重要的。”

“我说你啊……”亚树叹了口气，刚想拿起绿拖鞋往翔子头上狠狠的打这么一下。“哦！新的委托人！”这么一句话就打发走了两人的话题。

来的委托人也只是单纯为了找自己的爱猫到来的，在与翔子述说委托内容的时候却上下打量着她的身子，目光直白极了，旁边的亚树看着他都恨不得骂他一声。

可是翔子似乎并没有察觉，这是令人挺气愤的。

她有着姣好的容貌，有时到怪臭美的。一双眼睛很有神，总能在处理案件的时候保持自己的深邃，在平日放松的时候自信又飘飘然地说自己心目中的真正硬汉侦探。大大咧咧的却身材很好，成天穿着整整齐齐的西装更加突显她身子的曲线。

亚树也想不明白，风都这么大却没有几个男的真情实感地追人家，怪可惜的。不过转念一想，自己的警官伴侣也确实比她好，自己只能对翔子伙伴一样地看待。

侦探处理好事情了。用自己感觉十分优雅的脚步走向木门戴上帽子准备开始她的找猫猫任务。委托人连忙说好，手很自觉得搭在翔子的肩膀上

“感谢你啊！我的猫找回的事情就靠你了侦探！”说着，手却顺着肩膀滑下手臂，引得翔子身子一僵。

突然间的他就迅速收回手，尴尬地咳了几声跟着翔子走出了侦探所。亚树才看向刚才男人目光的方向，喔，菲利普在她时常待着的那个小木凳上坐着，什么话也没有说，一直没有发现她。

不过有一说一，她的眼神真的怪恐怖的，常日里水灵灵圆溜溜的眼神变得凶狠极了，好像恨不得把他吞下去。翔子和委托人已经走远了，那眼睛里残留的杀气还是让人感到毛骨悚然。

真可怕啊，吃醋的菲利普。

“亚树，你刚才说什么？吃醋吗…是我没有了解过的……”说着就打开了帽子后的那一扇门准备进入地球图书馆展开一番搜索。

啊啊，不小心说漏嘴了！

现在只剩下亚树在侦探所里纠结到底跟上翔子去无聊地找猫还是孤零零地待在这里听着菲利普的深入研究。

找猫对于这位半熟蛋侦探来说已经是家常便饭了。也不知道是她的体质吸引猫还是她奇怪的技术真的起作用。

等到回到事务所的时候也就恰好黄昏，风都轻柔的风轻轻地扫着翔子的脸，温暖的光线照着她的背影。

她伸了个懒腰“真不错啊！今晚正好差不多能请菲利普吃个拉面什么的”

回到事务所，亚树已经离开跑去和科长享受二人生活了，只剩下一个菲利普在车库里面做自己的研究。走下楼梯的时候白板上的内容令人目不暇接。

“噢，翔子你回来了。今天的研究可是十分的有趣啊”她凑上翔子的面前，用纤细的手指不断做着回旋的动作，糖果色的眼睛闪闪发亮，像是海盗寻找到了宝藏。

翔子刚想说点什么，菲利普的手慢慢地扶上了自己的腰部，用着极其缓慢的动作向上移动。然而她的眼神却又好似无事人一样，水灵又认真地盯着面前的人，等待着下一句话。

她轻轻地扫了一眼白板上面的内容……吃醋吗？恶魔也会吃醋吗？等等！！她为什么无缘无故的在地球图书馆搜奇奇怪怪的东西。

“是不是亚树又对你说了什么东西！那个混蛋！我们都在一起这么久了不用担心这个啦！！”

“我已经搜索并了解了‘吃醋’的意思了。我今天吃醋了哦翔子，因为那一个委托人。”她的手已经慢慢滑动到胸部的两侧了。“那，你打不打算安慰一下我。”

“我们做吧翔子”

“喂喂，你可真是不客气啊……唔”

菲利普突然的吻让她愣了好一会，软绵绵的嘴唇让她在迷糊中环住菲利普的腰。很快就进入状态了，翔子在接吻的缝隙中轻轻呼吸，随后又扭回头部接上这短暂的歇息。

其实两个人都接吻技术都很一般，没有一个人有过相关的经验。就算菲利普有为此研究过，可是实践还是需要更多的练习。

彼此的接吻误打误撞一样地，触碰激起两人的情欲，也深入于其中。仅仅只是嘴唇的相碰当然满足不了两个人的需要。胡乱进入的舌头漫无目的的在口腔里肆虐，横扫着上颚、牙齿。加上技术的不熟练，牙齿的相撞让翔子吃同，相比起对面这人，疼痛反而好像让她更能兴奋。

她环在菲利普腰上的手以极其轻的动作刮她的尾椎，对方也在接吻时哼哼地表示愉悦。加大了在口腔里的胡乱作为。唾液不受控制的在翔子的嘴角留下，顺着脖子和锁骨流到衣领处，沾湿了不小的面积。

她们分开了，舌头的纠缠让两个人的嘴各连着一条令人害羞的银线。

菲利普持续摸着翔子的胸部和腰部的一点点软肉，用步子的前进逼着翔子往后后退到车库的小沙发上。

“沙发很小啊，你确定要在这吗？”翔子被塞进了沙发上如是说道。“我不介意哦，难道你要拒绝我吗……明明吃醋的是我” “呜哇！没有啦！”

翔子用手拖着菲利普的下颚，她的耳朵红红的，很可爱。真是的，明明这么可爱的长相却像恶魔一样恐怖，只能说不愧是园咲家的千金。想着想着又凑上前去啄了一下那人的嘴唇。……真不知道为什么她会喜欢我这种人。

“我能把刚才翔子的吻当做下一步的允许吗？”

又来了，又来了，翔子心里想着。少女的大眼睛极其认真地盯着自己，倒是像平常突然之间之间对随便什么关键词好奇起来开启搜查模式的眼神有几分相似。回过神来穿着整整齐齐的衬衫已经被解掉了好几个扣子了。

少女再次俯下身亲吻了陷在沙发里的翔子，那个吻并没有之前的强烈，但是让两人的情欲都染在了脸上，更为深情，也更为迷人。当然，手上也没有停下动作，解扣子的环节在腰部停下反之伸向侦探细腻的皮肤。

翔子的胸部并不是很大，但也说不上小。在菲利普的手中却正好满满当当的，稍微一用力就会从指缝里溢出软肉。菲利普很喜欢这种感觉，平时想揉的时候侦探只会满脸通红地把自己的手拍掉，现在在沙发上抿着嘴害羞地看着自己的翔子让她满足。

翔子不会扣内衣上的扣子，加上平时假面骑士的行动，运动内衣便成了最佳选择。内衣并没有脱下来，反而拖在了胸部的底下。敏感的乳头挺得更高了些。

菲利普在乳晕处随意地画着圈圈，充血的乳头便挺立在她的面前，暴露在空气里。她用舌头舔舐上面那个小小的凹槽，时不时小力地咬那么一下她的小点。

翔子踢了踢她的屁股，显然是又害羞了，一只手捂着自己涨红的脸蛋。

长裤被无情地快速脱下，侦探白色的内裤映入眼帘。但是菲利普却好像也并没有想要把内裤也给去掉的意思。用手指从上往下划过侦探的私处，在沙发前跪下来凑近亲了亲那个包裹着尤物的白布。

热乎乎的。

侦探的腿被恶魔掰开成M字型，若不是内裤的遮挡，什么都一展无遗，也更方便了菲利普的行动。只剩下翔子委屈巴巴地抱着自己的腿，准备面临着即将到来的食用过程。

菲利普的手很瘦，细长又白净，徘徊在大腿内侧。又是用手指在上面上下滑动，又是捏着与自己手掌大小不符合的肉，肉从指缝间溢出得慢慢的，构成色情的弧度。这一部分的位置本来就够私密，比其它位置的皮肤都要白，都要细滑。

手指的活动唤醒着神经，整日藏在西装裤下的大腿这么一摸可少不了刺激。本来好好被固定着的腿都忍不住强烈抖动了几次。

“菲利普你不要碰那里！好痒。”她抱怨。

菲利普默默把“大腿根部的肉很敏感”的信息记入脑子里，回复到：“这样吗？那我是不是可以理解成翔子是在催促我快一点让你舒服起来呢？”

翔子不说话了，这同意也不是拒绝也不是的场面只能让她憋着被制服的气，厚厚的双唇不自觉的嘟起，脸上也染成了更深的绯红。

随即，菲利普伸手抚上了那一个被白色内裤包裹着的地方。她没有把它脱掉，而是找到阴蒂附近的位置轻轻的兜转着圈圈。

摩擦带来的快感不大，但是也成功的能产生足够的情欲。能感受到翔子的身体正在发热，整个阴部产生的热气包裹上菲利普的手心。

她们又接了一个吻。在嘴唇相触的那一刻，菲利普加大的手上的动作，大拇指用力的碾压带来了太突然的快感，比先前的动作都粗鲁了很多。翔子在吻中呻吟了一声，声音不大，但是能清楚的传入两个人的耳朵。

她们唇齿相依，菲利普在故意地挑动两个人的欲望。手上的活动按照翔子的呼吸声的频率调整着动作快慢，胸口起伏的越来越快，翔子甚至不敢直视菲利普的眼睛，两双平日里直直的眉毛耷拉了下来。被菲利普支配的时间她认为她根本做不出任何的反抗。

菲利普看着自己的眼神真的很认真，仿佛能穿透至心头。翔子仿佛是她的一件什么作品，精心细致的呵护着，手指上的每一次动作都好像是在制作她这件作品的完成。车库里的灯背对着她，她眼中的反光显得更加明亮。翔子感觉自己已经陷进去这个恶魔给予的温床了。

原本白的乖巧的内裤被翔子的动情浸湿了，爱液的分泌让布料上变深颜色的面积逐渐扩大。

菲利普挑了挑眉，翔子的体液让她心中愉悦。她脱下了这一件碍事的衣物，把它挂在翔子的脚，准备进行下一步的行动。

下面突然的凉意让她在性的沉迷快速的清醒了，菲利普已经熟练的用手指操弄着自己的阴蒂了，快速的运动让快感更大的传入脑子里，她昂着自己的脑袋枕在沙发的顶处。嘴里混乱的音节已经不是自己能控制了。

菲利普扒开她两瓣肥美的阴唇，舌头在阴道口里游动，手上的动作却又依然没有停止。因为爽而分泌出来的东西都被菲利普吞下了肚，舔的干干净净。

“好甜啊。”菲利普无意识的吐出了这么一句话。虽然翔子没有听到，她的脑袋已经被快感控制的团团转了。

手指在阴蒂处下滑，磨擦过尿道口，直到阴道口前的软肉。很轻易的就进去了，翔子的身体还是任然柔软。手指的进出，上下的调弄，都让整个车库的角落布满了翔子的声音。

菲利普偷偷在口袋里按动下了藏好的录音笔，接下来的时光就尽是享受翔子的身体了。


End file.
